


Saving My Nephilim Part One- Loving a Nephilim Book Two

by EideticPrettyBoySpence



Series: Loving a Nephilim [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticPrettyBoySpence/pseuds/EideticPrettyBoySpence
Summary: After working tirelessly on getting ingredients to hopefully open a rift to where Jack is, we finally did it. And we got Rowena to help us with the spell work. We were getting him back, no matter what it might cost me, or anyone else.





	Saving My Nephilim Part One- Loving a Nephilim Book Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this story comes from Supernatural 13x21

“Fruit from the Tree of Life, blood of a most holy man, and, uh...” Rowena plucks a hair from the back of Dean’s head. “Something from the other side.”

Cas walks from the hallway leading toward the bedrooms of the bunker, and Sam looks up. “Hey. How’s Gabriel?”

“He said he needed a minute alone. He wanted to extract his grace by himself. In private. So I left him alone in Dean’s room.”

Archangel grace, the stuff that gives them their powers, is the final ingredient of the spell to open a rift. A rift that, hopefully, will lead us to Jack so we can finally rescue him.

“What? No,” Dean looks up from the backpack he’s loading supplies into, and Sam smirks at the look on his face.

I sit at the table, drumming my fingers impatiently. Dean grabs my hand gently, pulling me to my feet and kissing my knuckles before pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. I sink into his embrace gratefully.

“Don’t worry, babe, this is gonna work. We’ll get him back, I promise.”

“I hate to interrupt, but I can’t be the only one who’s noticed the rather glaring hole in this plan. We open a rift and it gives us a day to rescue your mom and the boy. And it’s a very big world over there, and you’re not even sure where they are, so...” Rowena looks between the brothers and Cas.

“She’s right. The clock might run out on us.” Cas walks over to the table with the rest of us.

“It might,” Sam cocks his gun and clicks the safet off.

“Yeah, well, we don’t have any better ideas.” Dean cuts in.

“Well, that’s inspirational.” Rowena looks at Dean, just as Gabriel walks back in the room.

“Here it is!” Gabriel hands over a small vial with one small thread of shimmering white liquid. “The final ingredient— a fresh serving of archangel grace.” He sets it on the table; Rowena picks it up and we all look at it skeptically.

“This is what you call a serving?” She holds the vial up. 

“That is the jet fuel of divine emissions. It’ll be more than enough to get the job done.”

Rowena opens the vial, pours the grace in with the rest of the ingredients, and recites the incantation, throwing her hands toward a point in the room. “Koth Munto Nuntox!”

Suddenly a rift opens in front of us, and I gasp, reaching out to take Dean’s hand.

“Ok, everyone ready?” Cas asks. I turn my head toward him and nod silently.

“Yeah, all right.” Sam says.

Dean speaks up at the same time, gently squeezing my hand. “Let’s do this.”

As we start to take a step toward the rift, it fizzles out. 

“Okay...” Dean says. 

“Well, that was... fast.” Cas replies. 

“Very, very fast.” Sam cuts in.

“One could even say premature.” Rowena says, and we all look over at Gabriel. 

“Um... I thought it would be enough.” Gabriel says softly.

“All right, well, what do we do now?” Sam says. 

“Hell if I know,” Dean says, frustrated. 

“You do know. We all do.” Cas says. “We need archangel grace. Gabriel’s obviously running a little low, and we don’t know how long it will take him to recover. So that leaves exactly one source on earth.”

“No.” Sam says, softly but firmly.

“I don’t like it either. But there is no other way. We need Lucifer.”

The brothers, Cas and I decide we need to talk about this problem in private, so we go to the kitchen. Sam sits on a chair at the table, Dean leans against the counter, and I lean next to him, pressing my side against his. 

“Obviously I want to get mom and Jack back.” Sam starts. “It’s all I want, it’s all I can think about. But we’ve been down this road before. Teaming up with Lucifer—“

“We’re not teaming up with him. We just need his grace.” Dean crosses his arms as he replies.

“Oh, ‘just’” Sam scoffs softly. 

“We’ve trapped his ass before.”

“Yes, and every time it ends up the same way. With Lucifer being on the loose again.”

Cas cuts into the brothers’ fighting, looking at Sam. “Look, Sam, I was used by Lucifer too. It was the worse possible violation. So I- I’m not taking your reluctance lightly,” the angel sighs. “But he is already out there, and we’ve been ignoring it, and avoiding dealing with him because we’re afraid. We let Lucifer out of the Cage, and he has never stopped being our responsibility.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and looks down, shaking his head. He rests his elbow on his knee, and his chin on his fist. “No, you’re right. You’re right. I don’t like it, but it’s our only choice. Another fun, feat choice.

“Well hey, good news is, even if we pull it off, we still only get 24 hours in the Apocalypse World. And Rowena’s right. We’ll be lucky to even hear a word of Mom and Jack, much less save ‘em, so...” he cuts off, clicking his tongue and shooting double finger guns.

“Wait a second,” Sam says, forehead wrinkling. 

“What?” Cas replies.

After explaining his plan, Sam gets up and walks out of the room. Cas follows, and I take Dean’s hand quickly as he follows the angel. We stop short as we come back into the library to find it empty.

“Guys?” Dean calls out.

“Whoo. Ooh.” Rowena’s voice comes from behind a bookshelf, and she pops up quickly. “Oh. Uh. We were just...”

Gabriel stands up as he cuts in quickly. “Reading. Books. Here in the, uh, library. Which is the room we’re in right now.”

“Did you boys arrive at a... decision?”

“Sam has a plan,” Dean says slowly, pointing over his shoulder at his brother. 

After we fill the archangel and the witch in, we decide that it would be easier if the two carry out the plan on their own, so Sam pulls a stack of books out to look at, and Dean heads toward his room. I follow him, and climb onto the bed as Dean looks through a stack of movies. He pops one in and lays next to me, leaning against the headboard. I scoot over and lay my head on his shoulder, yawning audibly. 

“We can’t do anything until Gabriel and Rowena get back, why don’t you take a nap? I promise I’ll wake you up when they get here.” I close my eyes and drift off. 

Dean kisses me awake a little while later, and we head back to the library to find Rowena mixing ingredients and Gabriel standing on the other side of the table, watching over an unconscious Lucifer kneeling on the floor. Sam is leaning against a wall, arms crossed, and Cas is over in another part of the room behind Lucifer. Dean sits on the table, picking me up and setting me next to him. 

After a while, Lucifer stirs, groans, and opens his eyes, looking around. “He’s awake,” Rowena looks up from mixing ingredients, nodding her chin toward Lucifer. 

“Oh, hey Sam.” Lucifer looks blearily over at the younger Winchester, then looks around at the rest of us. “Oh look, all the people I love to torture in the same room. What’s the occasion, guys?”

Rowena walks over and places the bowl in front of Lucifer. “Ah, ok, I think I see what’s going on. You’re planning a trip to save Mother Mary, and you need my grace. Is that about it?”

“Good guess.” Cas had walked up behind the Devil as he was speaking, and he kneels behind him, drawing his angel blade slowly across his neck, letting his grace flow slowly into the bowl by his knees. 

“Ok, you guys could’ve done this back at the bar. Could’ve drained me, killed me. What’s this really about? Humiliation? Revenge?” He looks up at Sam. 

“Ah, those are just bonuses. See, we got a lot of work to do back in Apocalypse World, but not a whole lot of time to do it. So I realized something. I realized we could use you.” Rowena opens the rift as Sam continues talking. “Use you not to just crack the door open, but to keep it open. So we’re gonna drain you. We’re gonna keep on draining you.”

“Like a stuck pig.” Dean cuts in as him and Sam slip their backpacks on. 

“Grace on tap. Sorry bro.” Gabe adds. 

“And then when we get back, then we’ll kill you.” Sam finishes, jabbing a finger toward Lucifer. 

“Cool,” the Devil says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You gonna be ok back here?” Sam looks at Rowena with concern. 

“Aye, someone needs to keep an eye on the Devil. Go. Save your mum.”

“You ready?” Gabriel asks. 

“Ready.” Sam replies. 

He turns toward the rift and steps through, followed by Cas, then Gabe. Dean and I bring up the rear, shooting a look of disgust at Lucifer before we step through.

We come out the other side into a fall landscape, leaves covering the ground. Sam, Cas, and Gabriel roll down the small hill we’re on, and they stop at the bottom, Gabriel’s face ending up in Cas’ crotch. They look at each other awkwardly as they get to their feet. Dean manages to end up in a superhero-type crouch halfway down the hill, and I roll onto my side a foot or so behind him. 

“Oh, boy. Well that was fun. I could’ve used a heads up about this landing site.” Gabe features around us. 

“Yeah.” Dean answers. “Thought we’d get spit out in the same spot, but this isn’t it. Alright, well Charlie— the other Charlie— said that mom and Jack have an outpost in Dayton.”

“Okay, well let’s get our bearings and head that way. Cas, where are we?” Sam turns toward the angel, who closes his eyes for a moment. 

“Uh, Kentucky. Northeast Kentucky. Or what used to be Kentucky.” 

“Which means that’s north,” Dean says, pointing to his left. Okay, so Dayton’s that way, roughly. Two days by foot but... that way.” We all head in that direction, and I slip my arm around my boyfriend’s waist. He slings an arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head quickly. 

We walk in silent for a while, then Cas turns to Gabriel. “Have you thought about what’s next, after we get back to Earth?”

“Uh, yeah, not so much, seeing as we still gotta find Jack and Mary. Not to mention survive Fabriel and his super angel army. Although, I did tick off some, uh, bucket list items recently. Got some revenge, had sex with a 300-year-old redhead. But what’s next for me? I don’t really know.”

Cas looks around for a moment. “This world is, um, obviously glutted with angels. But back home, it’s— it’s just Naomi and a handful of others. They’re trying to keep the lights on, but Heaven’s dying, Gabriel.”

“Are you serious?” Gabe looks over at Cas. 

“Very.” Cas nods. 

“And you think I could fix it? Gosh, I skipped out on Heaven, Castiel. They wouldn’t want me back. As far as they’re concerned, I’m a screwup. Hell, as far as I’m concerned, I’m a screwup.”

“Well, Heaven’s been run into the ground by upstanding angels. Perhaps a screwup is just the change we need.”

Sam, Dean and I walk in a line behind Gabriel and Cas. Dean is holding a rifle with both hands. I walk in between the two brothers, and Dean looks over my head at his younger brother. “You seem different since we got here.”

“Really?” Sam glances quickly over at Dean. 

“Yeah, like you’re... lighter, happier, more energetic. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just, you know, Mom and Jack and...” Sam sighs softly. “You know, I mean, we’ve been working at it so hard for so long, and now we’re finally here. We’re close. Can’t you feel it?”

Before Dean can answer, a woman’s scream pierces the air, followed by a man’s scream and another woman’s. We all look around, trying to locate the source of the sound. 

“Not our world, not our problem, right?” Gabriel says quickly. 

We come to a break in the trees and see the woman who supposedly screamed, and the man, holding a vampire back with his gun across his throat. “Maggie, run,” he says, breathless.

Dean gets between the woman and the vampire, raising the rifle, but Sam swings his machete and hacks off the vamps head before his older brother can get a shot off. Instead, he holds out his hand to help Maggie to her feet. “What the hell was that thing?”

“What do you mean? A vampire.” Maggie says slowly. 

“It’s not like any vampire we’ve ever seen.”

“Who are you guys?” 

“I’m Sam. Uh, Dean, Gabriel, and Cas. And this is Nyssa. We, uh—“ 

“We’re not from around here.” Dean cuts in, turning to Maggie. “Tell me, what makes a bloodsucker look like that?”

“Starvation.” Maggie’s comanion answers. “When Michael's armies started to wipe out the humans, they didn’t think about monsters, or what happened to ‘em when their food source dried up. Turns out, not eating makes ‘em wild. Nothing but pure, stupid appetite.”

“Which way you headed?” Maggie asks us. 

“North.” Dean replies.

“To Dayton.” Maggie sighs. “We were going that way, too. We heard the rebels, Jack and Mary, set up a satellite colony there, an outpost.”

“Wait, what do you mean, you were?” Sam asks, looking at them. 

“Me, Floyd, the rest of our group, we were crossing north through the Morehead Tunnel... stumbled into a whole nest of those things ha.” Maggie says, looking at the dead vamp on the ground. 

“Nine of us went in, only me and Maggie made it out.” Floyd finishes. 

“This tunnel, is it the only way north?” Dean asks. 

“There’s a mountain pass, but it’s a long way around. Tunnel’s the quickest route.” Maggie says, looking at all of us. 

“If the long way is the safe way...” Gabriel starts, but Sam cuts him off. 

“No. We’re already two days out from Dayton as it is. We don’t have time for a tour. Listen, we’ve faced worse than a nest of vamps before. Much worse. So if you still wanna get to Dayton, we’ll keep you safe. As far as we’re concerned, we’re going through that tunnel.”

We walk in silence until we reach the door to the tunnel. Then Maggie looks over at Floyd. “You good?”

“What do you think? Second times a charm, right?” Floyd replies. 

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Sam looks at everyone. “Stay close, keep walking. Anything moves, kill it.”

“Let’s do this.” Dean says as we walk up to the door. 

Sam pulls the metal door open, and Dean raises his rifle, entering the tunnel with his brother at his back, followed by Sam, Cas with me pulled protectively against his side, then Maggie and Floyd. I grip my gun in my left hand. 

We walk silently for a while, then Maggie screams. We all whip back around to face her, guns raised, and see Floyd kneeling on the ground. “Sorry. Tripped.” We keep going, and walk without further incident until we encounter a vamp chewing on a corpse’s wrist. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Here, let me.” Sam says. He creeps toward the vamp, who doesn’t notice him until it’s too late. By the time it turns its head up to snarl at him, Sam slices his head off. We keep going, ignoring the nest’s victims; there’s nothing we can do for them. 

Suddenly, a vamp comes out of the darkness and grabs Maggie. She screams, but before the vamp can drag her off to devour her, Dean slices it’s head off. “Nice one, babe. Good save.”

Dean smiles his gorgeous cocky smile at me before turning to Maggie. “You alright?”

“Mm-hm.” Maggie nods.

We walk until we reach a cavern-type space, and spread out to look around. I keep close to Dean, barely brushing his arm. 

“We got a blocked passage over here. Need to move some rocks.” Cas, Sam and Gabriel walk over, and I back up a little, taking a medium size rock with me. As I move to pick up another, Dean stops me. “We got this, babe, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” I sigh, leaning against the caver next to Maggie. 

There’s a rustling sound, and I lift my gun, looking around to find the source. “Guys?” Maggie calla out as we hear a low growling.

We spread out to different parts of the cavern. “Dean?” Sam calls out after a second. 

Suddenly there’s a hissing and screeching as a vamp comes out of nowhere and attacks Floyd. “Ah! Maggie, help!” He cries out in terror. 

More vamps come out of nowhere, attacking us. I manage to hide behind a large rock, so I cover my mouth as I sob as silently as I can. A vamp rips out Sam’s jugular; I bite down on my fist as I scream. 

“Sam!” The older Winchester yells. 

“Dean!” Sam cries out, gasping.

I peek quickly out from my hiding spot, then dip out of sight again. All I can do is listen as the vamp murders my brother. Cas follows the vamp as it drags Sam down a tunnel off the cavern. Dean yells his brother’s name and runs off after them. 

“Dean, no!” I yell. 

I jump out of my hiding spot and drawing my short sword at the same time. I sprint down the tunnel with no regard to my own safety. All I care about is the fact that my boyfriends are down there.

Cas meets us partway down the tunnel, stopping Dean from going further. “Dean.” He says firmly. 

“What?” Dean’s brow wrinkles. 

“He’s gone.” Cas says softly. 

“No!” Dean tries to push past the angel, but Cas stops him. 

“Dean! We don’t have time! Dean, we can’t save him.” 

I turn away and cover my mouth with my hand, letting out a shaky sob. Dean turns away, a haunted look in his eyes, and I take his hand, silently pulling him into my arms briefly. He takes my hand as we walk away from his brother, and I squeeze it. I’m rewarded with a small smile and a look of gratitude. 

We all walk silently out of the tunnel and toward Dayton. The silence is broken by Maggie. “Um, Dean? About your friend, um, I’m so s-.” She trails off at a look from him. 

I smile gratefully at her. “Thank you, Maggie. But Sam...” I swallow thickly. “He was our brother.”

We lapse into silence again, then Cas grunts softly. “We must be getting close to Dayton. On the outskirts at least.”

Cas groans, slowing down. “I-I-I can’t. This... this warding is too strong.” We look around to see boards with runes painted on them, some nailed to trees, some to stakes pounded into the ground. 

Gabriel walks over to one of the trees and drags his angel blade down the rune painted there. Then he places his hand on it. All of the runes start to glow, and moments later they’re all burned away. Cas exhales deeply, and we turn to keep going. But a man runs from between the trees, cocking a rifle to point it at us. 

Dean cocks his gun and aims it at the stranger. “Whoa. Whoa, whoa whoa.” Cas says, hands raised to show we come in peace. We’re— we’re not here to fight. We’re just looking for—“ he trails off as Mary walks out from the direction the man came from. “Mary.”

“Castiel.” Mary says softly, then she turns in her son’s direction. 

Dean walks slowly towards his mother. “”How did you even find us?” She pulls her elder son into her arms, and he holds her tightly. I blink away tears, standing a few feet behind them, near Cas. After they hug for a long time, Mary takes a step back, searching Dean’s face. “Dean... where’s Sam?”

I bite my lip on a sob, clenching a fist. Cas lifts it, soothing my hand flat and taking my hand, pulling me against his side. I whimper softly against his chest, feeling his arms go around me. Dean doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t need to. 

After a moment to process the loss of her younger son, we head in the direction the man and Mary walk. A while later, we come to what the rest of us assume must be the outpost. There’s people walking about in every direction, and we hear indistinct conversations. 

I look around, and see a familiar figure in the distance. “Jack!! Oh my god, Jack!!” He turns at the sound of my voice, and I sprint toward him, leaping over obstacles in my path. “Jack, you’re ok!!” I throw myself into his arms with a sob and bury my face in his shoulder, feeling his arms come around my waist and hold me firmly. He strokes my hair, shushing me and kissing the top of my head. 

“Hey, hey. Shh. Nyssa shh, it’s ok. I’ve got you.” I pull back just enough to kiss him firmly before I bury my face in his shoulder again. “Babe, I’m ok, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“I was starting to think I would never see you again. I had no idea where you were, or how the hell to find you. I thought...” I stop and let out a shaky breath. “I thought you might be dead.”

Jack laughs softly. “Nyssa, I’m a Nephilim. I’m not exactly easy to kill. Not that those angels haven’t tried.” 

I turn as I hear footsteps coming from behind me, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist; I’m not willing to be too far away from him yet. I sigh as his arm settles around my shoulders, and Cas comes up, breaking the news that we lost Sam. 

“No, he can’t be dead.” Jack breaks free of my hold and starts pacing, running his hand through his hair. “He can’t be dead.”

Cas grips Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, I—“

Jack brushes his hand of angrily. “Couldn’t you bring him back? Why didn’t you bring him back?!” Cas stammers, looking down. I walk over to where Dean and Mary are.

“I’m not strong enough.” Gabriel says, looking over at us from where he’s kneeling. 

“Jack, if we could’ve, we would’ve.” Cas says gently. “I’m so sorry.”

“We have to go back, get his body.” Dean says, filling bottles with what I assumed had to be holy water. 

All of a sudden we all look up at the sound of someone frantically ringing a bell. Then we see something impossible: Sam walks into the clearing where the outpost is. 

“Sam?” I whisper softly, blinking; he’s still standing there when I open my eyes. “Sam!” I sprint over to him, skidding to a stop in front of him. “What... how? Cas said...”

“I know. I was.” Sam pulls me into his arms and I hug him as tightly as I dare. “It’s complicated.”

Moments later, I find out just how complicated as I see another impossible thing. Lucifer comes striding into the outpost, hands in his pockets, casual as can be except for the smirk on his face. I draw my angel blade smoothly from its holster on my left hip, gripping it tight, ready to use it if the Devil makes any wrong moves.

“Hello son,” he says, looking at Jack. I growl softly under my breath, glaring at him.


End file.
